


A War Against God

by Silvy_chan



Category: Angel Beats, Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hope you like!, M/M, Multi, Other, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvy_chan/pseuds/Silvy_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Hinata is an amnesiac boy who woke up in a world where to avoid being erased you must fight god and his angel. No one knows who God is, but with Angel around trying to stop them they fight him to get to God. Hinata finds himself meeting many people who wanted to fight for their tragic lives in vengence of their horrible pasts, and soon he too would find the truth behind his memories and behind Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A War Against God

Waking up was just the beginning. Everything seemed too much of a blur and all that I saw as I laid down was the sky clear and dark suggesting the nighttime. Time almost seems at a stand still as I struggled to get up and saw the empty streets. It feels familiar but disconnected at the same time almost as if a small dissonance had echoed softly. _This is Japan...right?_ The only conclusion I could pull from my broken and fuzzed mind.

Not far from me a girl who had a sharp shooting gun. The girl was a simple one with her pinkish-lavender hair and her soft pink eyes with a sharp determination as she raised the gun. She looked normal as the uniform suggests she is in a public Japanese school but something felt...off. Looking through the scope was aimed at a boy. The boy wore a school uniform similar colors as the girl showing he was from the same school, his hair was a brown color that was spiky mostly downward except for one bit that stuck up. His soft green-grey eyes looked around almost calmly smiling softly not knowing of the gun aimed at his head. Refusing to see a gory sight I had two options, run or stop the girl.

I ran to her prying the gun from her hands hissing "Stop it! He isn't doing anything wrong so leave him alone!"

The girl looked at me with her soft eyes and questioned a bit distantly "You want to disappear?" _Disappear?_

I glared sharply "No why would that have anything to do with this?!" I felt utterly confused and lost.

The girl looked to the location the boy she almost assassinated but the male was gone. Almost as if he never was there. With a sigh she said "I guess you're new. We should start your training soon if you want to live." _Live?_

Mostly people in this situation would go along with the stranger blindly and ends happily...well I think. Though I am not one to be so ignorant.

She tried to grip my hand but I slightly hit it saying harshly "Who are you?"

The girl looked shocked and sighed, it was starting to become apparent of her getting frustrated, "My name is Chiaki Nanami...what's yours...?"

I paused and opened my mouth to answer but my lungs closed up. Nothing in my computer like mind was inputting any data to my words. I felt...broken. I clear my throat and slowly something came to me "Ah I think my name is...Hinata..."

Nanami blinked a bit and uttered "I wonder if you have amnesia explains the lack of knowing this world." She paused as she hummed to think soon she said "Well Hinata if you want me to explain you things please follow me...I assume you want to live." With a nod, I did follow her.

Although I know a bit about her, I was no different from those in the movies but this isn't a movie. As Nanami picked the gun up and started to lead, I saw a small pistol dangerously close in her hand; almost wary of me. That's when I knew that unlike a movie this could go tragically bad. In which in someways it had but I'll save that tale for later. This is only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I am lame since I keep making new series and not finishing old ones but I am determined to at least continue this and the Soulmates one. Also gonna add oneshots so enjoy!
> 
> Also hope you all like this story!


End file.
